ImmaTeenGohanKai
ImmaTeenGohanKai is Big Fan of Dragon Ball Z, Becoming a Fan At 6 Years Old. He Uploads Teen Gohan Clips From Dragon Ball Z Kai (Sometimes Dragon Ball Z Clips As Well. He Joined on February 22nd, 2012. He Is Good Friends With ImmaKrillin (Recently Terminated) Jesus is his wingman. So Far, He Has Uploaded Many Videos, and Many Are Popular He Also Uploads "Extra's" Videos In Case He Wants To Make An Important Announcement. He Is Also Good Friends With ImmaTFSGoku, ImmaKakkarot, and Many Others. He Is Friends With ImmaTFSGoku Because He Used To Upload TFS Clips On His Account. Other Clips Beside Dragon Ball Z Kai He Used To Upload TFS Clips, But Will Once Again Upload Them When TeamFourStar Starts Season 3. He Is Also A Fan of Nickelodeon's "The Legend of Korra", Even Uploading Clips From The Series. He Even Uploads Dragon Ball Z Clips With T een Gohan In The Clips. Birthday Video On May 30th, 2012, ImmaTeenGohanKai Uploaded a Dragon Ball Z Clip With Gohan Having His Birthday Cake. It Was Revealed That ImmaTeenGohanKai Had Turned 15 on May 24th, 2012, But Forgot To Upload It. It Has 27 Views On It. Relationships With Others ImmaKakkarot (Best Friend On Youtube) ImmaGokuTFS (Sended A Request and Became Good Friends Ever Since) ImmaKrillinYT (Friends On PS3 and Youtube) ImmaDeadPool1 (Friends) ImmaTFSCell (Awesome Friend Who Is Also Friends With on PS3 and Youtube) Jesus Christ of Nazareth (THE MOST AWESOME GUY WHO EVER LIVED AND DIED FOR OUR SINS!) All Of His Suscribers ImmaTeenGohanKai (Volume I, II, and III) 3 Months Ago, ImmaTeenGohanKai Requested A Tribute To ImmaKakkarot, His Best Friend on Youtube, A Few Days Later, ImmaKakkarot Uploaded "ImmaTeenGohanKai Volume 1" On His Account On May 3rd, 2012, Becoming The 1st AMV On ImmaTeenGohanKai's Account, and Being One Of His Videos with Views In The Hundreds, On July 2nd, ImmaTeenGohanKai Requested Another One, This Time Shorter, And With Different Clips, and With The Opening Song To Dragon Ball Z Kai. On July 5th, "ImmaTeenGohanKai Volume 2" Was Uploaded. With The Video Only Having One Mistake With Kid Gohan, ImmaTeenGohanKai Asked For Another Clip. That Day, "ImmaTeenGohanKai Volume 3" Was Uploaded. ImmaTeenGohanKai Volume IV On July 9th, He Once Again Asked ImmaKakkarot For A Tribute, This Time With Different Clips, One Logo, and The Japanese Opening To Dragon Ball Z Kai. On July 23rd, "ImmaTeenGohanKai Volume 4" Was Made. Suscribers/ Popularity On The ImmaBoard? ImmaTeenGohanKai Has 87 Suscribers, Making Him One Of The Great Imma's. He Wishes To Have At Least 200 suscribers To Become An Even Greater Imma. He Is One Of The Greatest Teen Gohan Imma's, Besides ImmaTeenGohan. 100 Suscribers- August 4th, 2012 200 Suscribers- 500 Suscribers- 1000 Suscribers- Backup Channels 2 Months Ago, ImmaTeenGohanKai Made A Backup Channel So He Could Upload Kid Gohan Scenes. It's Called ImmaKidGohanKai. On July 17th, He Joined The ImmaTFSCommunity By Making a TFS Gohan Account. It's Called ImmaTFSGohan1 About ImmaTeenGohanKai Real Name: Jordan Age: 15 DOB: May 24th, 1997 Race: Black, Puerto-Rican, Indian, Jamaican, White Likes: Playing Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies, Watching Videos, Uploading Videos, God. Copyright Strikes On April 23rd, ImmaTeenGohanKai Recieved A Copyright Strike By TOEI ANIMATION. Exactly 3 Months Later, on July 23rd, He Recived Another Copyright Strike By Viacom For Uploading Legend of Korra Clips. "Seasons" ImmaTeenGohanKai Has Made Seasons For His Clips When He Got The Idea From ImmaKrillin. His Seasons Consists of 17,18, or 19 Clips In Each. His 1st Season Aired From February 22nd, 2012, To February 23rd, 2012, Containing 17 Clips. His 2nd Season Aired From February 23rd, 2012, To March 28th, 2012, Containing 17 Clips His 3rd Season Aired From March 28th, 2012, To April 13th, 2012, Containing 18 Clips. His 4th Season Aired From April 13th, 2012, To April 16th, 2012, Containing 19 Clips His 5th Season Aired From April 16th, 2012, To April 18th, 2012, Containing 17 Clips, And The Only Season That Is Entirely Japanese, His 6th Season Aired From April 18th, 2012, To May 3rd, 2012, Containing 17 Clips. His 7th Season Aired From May 30th, 2012, To July 24th, 2012, Containing 17 Clips His 8th Season Aired on August 4th, 2012. ImmaCellGames ImmaTeenGohanKai Has Joined The ImmaCellGames Made By ImmaTFSCell. His ImmaTFSGohan1 Account Got DQ'd, But ImmaTeenGohanKai Is Now In Round 2, Facing off With ImmaKakkarot. Trivia ImmaTeenGohanKai Is One Of The Few Imma's Who Was NOT Inspired By ImmaVegeta, But ImmaKai1 and ImmaKrillin Instead. ImmaKai1 is His Most Favorite Imma, Followed By ImmaKrillin, Then ImmaGokuTFS, Then ImmaKakkarot, Then ImmaVegeta.